El torneo Milagroso
by kuro-Xerxes
Summary: Tras la llegada de akashi, todo seirin y la generación se informan sobre el torneo que teiko tiene preparado, donde el representante de este sera nada mas y nada menos que la generación Milagrosa; empezaran los entrenamientos de cada preparatoria sin contar con su as, ¿como les ira?-esta es la historia de la introducción subida, lo se pésimo resumen pero no se me ocurrió nada mas-


Lo siento, se que tarde (?) pero me consumieron las fechas además de que ando checando la entrada para la prepa –luser de 2 calendario aquí en Jalisco- y el especial de navidad ya casi lo acabo pero aun ando en delirio porque no logro ponerle final bueno es todo, espero publicar semanalmente (?)

Gracias a todos por su apoyo en la introducción de esta historia el cual espero que no de para muy largo, y espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo x'D

Kuro fuera~

* * *

Todo el equipo de seirin e incluso la misma generación milagrosa se encontraban sentados en las canchas del la escuela seirin bajo el mando de Akashi y Riko.

Entonces –el capitán de seirin soltó un sonoro suspiro- haber si entendí bien los detalles son de que este 'torneo' se llevaran acabo dentro de 6 meses, ¿cierto?, solo 50 preparatorias participaran pero los que tienen un individuo de la generación milagrosa tienen su pase adquirido, ustedes jugarían todos los partidos contra las 50 preparatorias, se estima que finalizaría el torneo en los siguientes 2 meses… y qué? –ladeo la cabeza- desde ahí me perdí

-El capitán de la Generación suspiro resignado y cansado de tanta explicación- lo que quiero decir es que… -fue interrumpido por al entrenadora de seirin-

Que entrenaran tan duro en los próximos 6 meses que no se podrán mover –dio una linda sonrisa con un aura oscura- así que mejor empezar desde mañana –levanto el pulgar en afirmación-

Entrenadora usted no anima –izuki hablo con una gotita en la sien-

Entonces kagami-kun –hablo kuroko espantando a todos los presente menos al capitán pelirrojo- por fin podrás cumplir tu deseo y derrotar a todos juntos

Si… -poso su mano en el pecho, tomando ligeras bocanadas de aire- si –sonrió victorioso- por fin podre derrotarlos a todos juntos

Akashi le observo fijamente

Kagami Taiga –se acerco al pelirrojo que le superaba en estatura- déjame decirte algo, mejor dicho a todo seirin –observo esta vez a todos los sentados de la cancha- la razón por la que lograron ganarnos a todos nosotros fue por 2 razones : 1- fue porque tenían a tetsuya, pero que hubieran hecho sin el –arqueo una ceja esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, solo miradas sorprendidas de todo el equipo contrario- y 2- cada uno de nosotros es un individuo de la Generación Milagrosa de Teiko, no crean que podrán derrotarnos esta vez si estamos todos juntos somos la Generación milagrosa –termino de hablar y se acerco al modelo- y tu vienes conmigo

Eh!? –el modelo le miro sorprendido- porque akashicchi?

Crees que te has salvado –sonrió victorioso mientras observaba al modelo pasar saliva- ryota?

Ah! –fue arrastrado por el pelirrojo del cuello de la camisa de vestir que usaba- akashicchi no puedo respirar –poso ambas mano en el cuello de su camisa intentando jalar para tomar aire-

Tal vez no respirar pero si hablar –siguió caminando ante las miradas asombradas de todo seirin; paro en seco en la entrada- Daiki, Shintaro, Atsushi –los nombrados miraron asustados al pelirrojo- regresen de donde vinieron, no quiero que luego lleguen a faltar a alguna practica por culpa de faltar y daiki mas te vale empezar ir a clases o yo mismo me encargo de que vallas –le miro fríamente haciendo relucir su ojo dorado-

Si… -murmuro- no te preocupes Akashi –tomo en seco y observo a los otros 2- nos vamos?

El peliverde y el pelilila asintieron; los 3 se reincorporados siendo seguidos por kuroko y kagami hasta llegar a la entrada

Entonces Tetsu yo te mando mensaje para decirte mañana a qué horas, por dios –suspiro- vamos a morir con el entrenamiento de Akashi

Cállate Aomine, si tanto te quejas mejor dile a Akashi –midorima se reacomodo los lentes y observo al ojiazul-

No quiero morir gracias –se rasco la nuca despreocupado- bueno hasta luego tetsu y kagami –le observo- háganse fuertes para que no sea tan grande la diferencia –sonrió arrogante- bueno adiós –se despidió con la mano y siguió caminando-

Kuroko hasta luego –hablo el peli verde- lo más probable que sea mañana pero quien sabe –siguió caminando detrás de Aomine-

Kurochin –el gigante de yosen poso una mano en la cabeza celeste y comenzó a acariciarle – hasta mañana –se alejo rápidamente- espérenme minechin, midochin –llego a con los otros 2 platicando de cosas sin sentido o mejor dicho el gigante comía mientras los otros decían cosas sin sentido –

Oye kuroko realmente lo vas a hacer? –el pelirrojo se acerco al celeste y lo tomo de los hombros- y no digas que son ordenes de Akashi –le reprimió con la mirada-

Es tu sueño kagami-kun –le miro a los ojos- además yo también tengo ganas de volver a jugar con ellos, desde que regresaron a ser como antes me dio la nostalgia

Oye no piensas cambiarnos –el mayor sufrió un tic en el ojo mientras el celeste caminaba de regreso al gimnasio-

Quien sabe –se hundió en hombros mientras continuaba caminando sin lograr evitar sacar un ligera risa sorprendiendo al mayor-

Oye espera maldito –fue trotando hasta encontrarse con el peli celeste mostrando su puño que sin esperar mucho fue chocado con el puño del celeste – entonces te derrotaremos en el torneo kuroko –sonrió ampliamente-

Si, lo esperare con ansias kagami-kun –le miro con su usual indiferencia aunque por dentro estaba igual o más emocionado que el pelirrojo-

Llego el día siguiente, todo había pasado normalmente en la escuela preparatoria Seirin, bueno todo normal hasta que llego la hora del entrenamiento de basquetbol

Porque? –la sombra de seirin observo sorprendido a la entrenadora que le impedía entrar-

Porque tu entrenaras ahora con tu equipo de Teiko, asi que no puedo permitir que entrenes aquí –le miro fijamente- lo siento kuroko así son las cosas –sonrió culpable-

Está bien –asintió el menor sin mucho ánimo, se alejo de la entrada a las canchas y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa –

No creo que haya sido lo mejor entrenadora –kagami apareció por detrás de esta asustándola-

Ah! Tu no tomes el lugar de kuroko! –Exclamo, soltando al final un largo suspiro- lo se, pero no puedo tenerlo aquí si es nuestro enemigo ahora –bajo el rostro culpable-

No le llego mensaje alguno de algún entrenamiento o algo –afirmo-

En serio? –Levanto la mirada sorprendida la entrenadora de seirin- que raro, bueno son monstros no creo que tengan algo nuevo que aprender en 6 meses

Se equivoca –le corrigieron- al contrario, todos juntos tienen que acostumbrarse a estar entre ellos –apareció el centro de seirin detrás – se ocupan acostumbrar nuevamente asi que quien sabe –le resto importancia- vamos a entrenar ustedes 2 -la entrenadora y el pelirrojo se viero y asintieron felices-

Nigou que se supone que haga –suspiro por milésima vez el celeste en dirección a su casa- no me ha llegado mensaje alguno de Teiko y la entrenadora no me dejo quedarme –saco su celular por decima vez y vio que no tenía nada, suspiro nuevamente resignado y lo guardo hasta que sintió una vibración proviniendo de este- eh… -tomo el celular y vio que era una llamada de kise e inmediatamente contesto- bueno?

Kurokocchi!~~~~ -grito el modelo- estamos en tu casa esperándote

Porque están en mi casa? –pregunto extrañado y confundido el celeste-

Es mas que obvio –se escucho de fondo la voz de midorima gritándole al moreno- para convivir, akashicchi dice que ocupamos pasar tiempo juntos

Seguro que eso no es una simple excusa kise-kun –dio un ligero y rápido suspiro-

Eres cruel kurokocchi –nuevamente se escucharon las voces de sus ex compañeros- bueno cuanto crees tardar?

Ya estoy a unas cuadras kise-kun no tardo… -reacciono algo muy importante- por cierto como entraron?

Bueno… eso no importa jeje date prisa! –colgo rápidamente-

Por dios –el cachorro de husky miro sin entender a su dueño- será una tarde bastante larga –y soltó el último suspiro del día mientras llegaba a su casa-

* * *

una pregunta, que preparatoria quieren que valla primero contra teiko ?


End file.
